


UsUk-Winter Storm

by hardcoremagicalgirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoremagicalgirl/pseuds/hardcoremagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A UsUk fic requested by sassyhakate on Instagram. This fic requests got popular so I'm posting them here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	UsUk-Winter Storm

"Alfred." Arthur knocked on Alfred's door, it was already late in the morning and he had yet to get out of bed. Moments past and Alfred didn't respond.  
"Alfred, get up." Arthur moaned.  
Nothing.  
"Alfred Florence Jones get up!" Arthur yelled opening the door. Alfred screamed from under a pile of blankets on his bed.  
"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur demanded.  
"I'm cold!" Alfred whined. Arthur crossed his arms and shook his head.  
"So you're going to hide there all day?"  
"It's fucking Elsarmageddon out there with enough snow to build an army of demented snowman, no way in hell I'm going out there! And I have a laptop with Netflix." Alfred said.  
"What about food?"  
"I can pause OTNB for Doritos and sneak out wrapped in blankets."  
Arthur laughed.  
"So you're spending the day indoors marathoning Netflix under fifty blankets?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes, problem?"  
"Yes, I'm behind in AHS and GOT, move over." Arthur said getting in bed and scooting under the blankets. Alfred moved over and threw some blankets over Arthur and scooted next to him.  
"So, shall we get caught up on AHS?" Alfred asked.  
"Yes." Arthur said resting his head on Alfred's.  
Arthur started an episode and put an arm around his partner.  
"I'm feeling warmer already."


End file.
